Lakshmi Gulaab
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: She sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the floor. “Why the long face?” She snapped her head up, looking around the room for any trace of him. “God BEEP it, Kid Flash! Either stay and talk like a normal human being, or leave me alone!” JKF
1. Chapter 1

I'm hoping this will make up for not updating stuff in a long time...darn the plot bunnies that run through my head! Oh, well.

No, it's not a one-shot. I have too much fun developing Jinx and KF's relationship to probably ever make a one shot!

Anyway, I hope you like it! REVIEW!

* * *

A single drop of dew rolled over the edge of the petal as Jinx blinked her eyes open. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp as her eyes perceived the deep red rose in her hand. She sat up in bed with a start, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked quickly around the room, but saw nothing. Her eyes turned back to the rose in her hands. As the scent of the rose drifted into her nostrils, she allowed herself a small smile. "I was hoping you'd like it." A voice shattered the silence. She turned around with shock. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the empty room. Grumbling, Jinx stood up, blanket draped around her shoulders, and made her way to her dresser. She cast a wary eye around the room as she grabbed her clothes and a bag of toiletries, heading for the shower. 

As she walked back to her room, she had almost forgotten about the rose. Almost. She opened her door and walked back over to her dresser. As she put away her bag of toiletries and her dirty clothes, she saw the rose out of the corner of her eye. She walked over and picked it up from where she had dropped it on her bed. She twirled it between her fingers, a thoughtful smile playing about her face. "You _do _like it, right?" she heard him say behind her. She turned quickly, hex energy already jumping on her hands. It faded away with a stutter as she dropped her hands to her sides. She stood alone in the empty room, an inexplicable feeling of loneliness permeating her being. She sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the floor. "Why the long face?" She snapped her head up, looking around the room for any trace of him. "God damn it, Kid Flash! Either stay and talk like a normal human being, or leave me alone!"

"Ok, ok, jeeze! It's just so much fun!" he said, materializing in her range of vision. She rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms. He grinned his obnoxious smile, and she felt like belting him one…kind of. She grumbled at her own indecision and decided that, just this once, she would let him get off easy. "You have a warped sense of humor, Kid Flash." He shrugged. "I am what I am." She shook her head at him, an action that caused the towel on her head to fall over one eye. With a sound of disgust barely audible over his laughter, she ripped the towel from her head, flinging it across the room. She glared at the towel as Kid Flash tried to rein in his laughter. When he looked up at her, his laughter died in his throat. He cocked his head to the side, staring in wonder at the picture Jinx made. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder-length, clinging to any skin it came into contact with because of its dampness. Her eyes, flashing with anger, gave her the look of some sort of fierce queen staring down her enemy. The fact that, in reality, her enemy was a towel, passed through his mind only briefly.

Jinx glanced at Kid Flash, frowning. She waved a hand in front of his face, knocking him out of his mental reverie with a start. He blushed red and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "He-he. Sorry." She shook her head at his reaction. "You are one _strange_ little man." He grinned at her. "Judging from who you hang around with, I'd say that's only an advantage!" She groaned. "Ok, I deserved that. You are definitely less strange than Gizmo." Kid Flash smiled. "Finally! My life's ambition achieved!" He got a genuine laugh out of that one, and they both stared at each other in shock. She turned her face away from his. "Uh…" She cast about for a topic. "Feel free to say something dumb so I can insult you and reestablish our preset statuses." He pushed off of her dresser and walked over to where she was sitting on her bed. She cringed slightly away from his silent form as he sat down next to her. He lifted a hand to her face and swept a few strands of hair behind her ear. She shivered slightly at his touch. He moved his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath sweeping across it. "And what if I don't want to?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Then I'll have to do it myself." She said.

He jumped as she sent a jolt of hex energy into his negligently close leg. "Ow!" He said, jumping up. She grinned wickedly at him, shrugging. "Why'd you do that?" He asked belligerently. She smirked. "Well, 'it's just so much fun'." She said, mocking him. He scowled slightly, but his thoughts always moved too fast to ever hold on to an emotion like annoyance very long. He sat down on the bed again, though not quite as close as before, much to her…_Disappointment? Relief?...Man, I **really** need to go see a shrink._ She sighed and shook her head slightly. "What's wrong?" Kid Flash said, actual worry pervading his voice. She looked up with a start. "Oh! Uh…nothing?" she said unconvincingly. He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Riiight. So what's _really_ wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm not really sure." She said, frowning. "Nothing's really making sense in my head, it's all turning around and around and around. I can't even tell how I feel about…some things. It's like this complicated mix of emotions, but I can't shake the feeling that-" she paused and looked at him. "How do you always do that?" she said angrily, jumping up. "This isn't any of your business! Hell, you shouldn't even be in here! I should have hexed you or gotten the others or _something_ already!" His eyes widened at the outburst. _Damn! I thought I was really getting somewhere today…where that was, I'm not sure, but still._ He said the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah, but you didn't." She turned to him, hex energy flashing around her fingertips. When she met his calm eyes, she lowered her hands out of fighting stance and sat back on the bed with a groan. "You're right, I didn't." She didn't explain…or couldn't explain.

He bit his lip. "Do you know why?" She shook her head. "No…do you?" He shook his head. "But I think I might have a pretty good idea." He slid one hand behind her head, fingers intertwined in her still-damp hair. He tilted his head, eyes sliding half-closed as he used his hand to gently pull her towards him. Her breath caught in her throat at their proximity to one another. She let her eyes drift shut on their own. She could feel his breath brushing over her lips and it sent shivers down her spine. Their heads tilted. There was an inch of space, then a half inch.

"Jinx!" A knock came from the door. They jumped apart, blushing like crazy. Jinx swore many epithets under her breath at the midget whiz-kid that was pounding on her door. "Just a second!" she shouted irritably. She looked back at Kid Flash as she grabbed the bands that held up her hair. She mouthed "Go!" emphatically and gestured towards the wall while she was putting her hair up in her trademark horns. He shot her an unreadable look mixed with a smile and vibrated backwards out of the room.

Once her hair was up once more in her menacing hair-do she stormed to the door, slamming it open with a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" she growled. Gizmo seemed slightly taken aback, but not much. "Uh…it was just getting kind of late…and we haven't stolen anything today…" She glared at him. "_Never_ bother me in the morning…afternoon…evening, whatever! _Never._ _Bother. Me_." Gizmo quailed under her wrath. "Yes, ma'am." She slammed the door in his face and turned around, her back against the door. She slid down to the floor with a groan, putting her head in her hands. _Ok…why did I do that? No, not yell at Gizmo, almost kiss Kid Flash……I mean, he's my enemy, right? I was telling the truth when I said that I should have hexed him…but I didn't…next time, I need to._

She looked up at a small breath of wind blowing through her room. Her eyes latched immediately onto the rose sitting on the top of her dresser. She scrambled up with unnecessary speed. She half ran over to the dresser, picking up the rose. A note fell from the rose onto the floor and she stooped to pick it up.

Dear Jinx,

Are we moving too fast  
Or just the right speed  
Have you let go of the past  
Or is it time that you need  
I'm willing  
If you're willing  
And I'm wishing  
If you're wishing  
And I wish you'd go out with me

I don't pretend to be poet laureate, but you can't blame a guy for trying, right?  
If you want to, we could go see a movie, maybe? Say, 7 'o' clock tomorrow night?  
In front of the theater? I'll be waiting.

Yours,  
Kid Flash

_The fastest boy alive will wait for me._ She smirked, folding the paper and putting it in her pocket. She picked up the rose and spun it between her fingers a couple times. She grinned and nodded slightly to the empty room.

* * *

Yeah. It's pretty long for me. I hope you liked it!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Frosty Pickle Juice does not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Systems shut down, Jinx. Clear for entry." Gizmo's voice crackled through her earpiece. She pressed a finger to her ear. "Gotcha, Gizmo. We'll be in before you can flick your antenna." Gizmo grumbled under his breath. Jinx dropped down from the ceiling, soon followed by SeeMore, Mammoth, Kyd Wykked, and at least three Billy Numeri. Jinx smirked and cast an eye around the warehouse. 

"I think our friends in the computer company left us a little present, boys! Hive Five, clean 'em out!" The boys all grinned evilly and sprinted off to gather up as much stuff as they could hold. Jinx walked nonchalantly across the floor, heading for the vault at the end of the warehouse. She cast a quick hex and the lock spun open, the door releasing its grip on the doorframe with a pneumatic hiss. Jinx grinned as she began to gather up the stuff inside the vault.

"Easy as taking pie from a baby!" One of the Billy Numeri shouted. Jinx sweat-dropped at his badly mixed metaphor. No one else seemed to notice. _And I thought Gizmo was smart._ She practically 'tsk'ed, but settled for shaking her head gently. "Come on guys! This is going great. Let's get out of here before something goes-"

A red and yellow blur sped past, almost simultaneously grabbing everything Mammoth, SeeMore, and Kyd Wykked were holding. Jinx groaned. "Wrong."

Kid Flash skidded to a halt, cocky grin in place. "You guys never give up, do you?" Gizmo practically screamed with rage. "Man! Why'd Madame Rouge have to go and destroy that level four containment field?"

Kid Flash's eyes flicked briefly to Jinx. _So that's what she told them happened. _Billy Numerous split himself into five more people, to add to his already copious amount. "Who cares? Let's get him!" He said. Billy Numerous jumped towards Kid Flash, only to make a dog pile on top of nothing. Mammoth held out an arm, which Kid Flash sped right around. SeeMore shot an eyeball at him, but it bounced harmlessly on the ground. Kid Flash zoomed around Kyd Wykked, and ended up heading straight for Jinx. Their eyes locked and they were frozen in their movements.

Unfortunately, Kid Flash's movement was running. At the last second, she was able to wrench her eyes away from his and she dove to the side, doing a graceful flip.

Kid Flash skidded to a halt and ran for the control center. Flipping the switch, he ran off. Sirens started sounding and a red light flashed. "Get out of here!" Jinx shouted. Her team complied, running off in the opposite direction of Kid Flash.

Back at the headquarters, the attention was drawn to a small whiz kid as Gizmo huffed and crossed his arms. "We would have had the stinking dirt-muncher if we still had that level four containment field!" he grumbled.

SeeMore rolled his eye. "So build another one, Einstein!"

Gizmo looked to Jinx for approval. She sighed. "Yeah, make another one, although I'm not sure what we'd do if we caught him. There's no question of calling Madame Rouge." Jinx glowered. A thought crossing her mind gave her a start. She looked up to the clock on the wall. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. She sprinted for her room, her teammates looking after her questioningly.

In a few minutes, she came back up the hallway in different clothes, still zipping up a boot while hopping on one leg, and holding a hairbrush in her mouth. Practically tearing off the black bands on her hair, she slid them over her wrists and ran the brush through her hair a couple of times. She tossed the brush on the table and continued making her mad dash for the door. "Where are you going?" Gizmo asked.

Jinx shot a glance over her shoulder. "Out. Order yourselves a pizza or something, and try not to blow the place up!" She slipped out the door and shut it tightly behind her before they could utter another word.

Kid Flash glanced at his watch. _7:10_ He sighed. _Maybe she's not coming. It would be kind of understandable, considering what happened not two hours ago._ _I don't know why I thought she would come in the first place! Come on! Stop fooling yourself! What on Earth would she want with you?_ His train of thought was cut short by a tap on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir." He turned around to see a sly grin on her face. "I was supposed to meet someone here at 7, but I'm a little late. You didn't happen to see him, did you?" He smirked. "Ah! I think he just left! Which is a shame, because I'm sure he would have loved seeing you look so beautiful!" She blushed and laughed at him. "Well, since I've been left all alone, can I join you?" He stuck out an elbow with mock aplomb. "It would be my pleasure!" She graciously took it, allowing him to lead her up to the ticket line.

He turned to her, grinning "What movie would you like to see?" She was taken mildly aback. _No "What do you think you were doing robbing that place!" or "Ha, ha! Now I have caught you and you shall go to prison!"? No mention of that at all?_ She looked up at the daunting Marquee.

"Um…How about _The Necklace_?" He glanced up to see the movie's name on the board. "There's a showing at 7:25, that should give us enough time to get snacks and a seat." He said with a smile. "I'll pay."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I would think that superhero-ry wouldn't pay well." He laughed. "It doesn't! I had to beg, borrow, and practically steal money from my parents. Which is exactly why I'm paying. I worked hard for that right!" She smirked at him. "Well, I guess I wouldn't want to deny your efforts at 'practically stealing'." He blushed slightly as he handed the cashier his money.

"It's from parents. It doesn't count." He muttered. They let that strain of conversation drop there, in favor of snack choices.

"I just want popcorn and something to drink." Jinx said, after perusing the options on the giant, light-up menu. "That sounds good." Kid Flash nodded as he ordered the biggest popcorn they had and two drinks. He handed over his money, pocketing the pennies that were left of what he had had before. He tried to hide the amount left from Jinx, but she noticed anyway. She lay a hand on his upper arm, sending an unexpected jolt through them both. "Why don't I pay next time?"

He grinned and nodded sheepishly. It was only once they were in the theater that they both realized what she had stated in that question without meaning to.

Kid Flash grinned at the realization, even as a blush burned on his cheeks. _She's gonna go out with me again! Oh, yeah! Go KF!_ He almost started into his 'happy dance', but decided against it.

Jinx turned away slightly, feeling like fire was jumping on her cheeks. _Oh crap. What if he doesn't want to go out with me again? What if this goes horribly, horribly wrong and we get caught? How do I even know that I want to go out with him again? I was supposed to blast him to pieces the next time I saw him!_

His 'happy dance' feelings were cut short when he noticed how stiff and turned away Jinx had gotten. He gently touched his fingertips to her shoulder and she jumped like they had been razor sharp tacks jabbed all the way into the bone. "Jinx?" he whispered. "Jinx, are you ok?"

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead shut it and sighed. She shook her head. He slid his fingertips down her arm and slipped his hand into hers. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning with worry. She sighed again, turning her head slightly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I-I just…" she paused, blowing out a breath of annoyed air.

"I'm just so confused right now. I mean, logically, I should have blasted you across the room long ago. And I should have told the Hive Five about this so they could ambush you. And I-I just shouldn't be here…and you shouldn't be making any of this possible. You're a hero, I'm a villain. It doesn't work."

He looked down at their hands and then back at her face. "Jinx, we don't have our costumes on. Out here we're not heroes and villains. And…And being here with you feels…so right. I can't possibly imagine it being wrong."

She turned away an almost imperceptible amount, pulling her hand from his. In a voice so quiet that he had to strain to her it, she said. "But what if what happened tonight happens again? What if we have to fight each other?"

"I don't know, Jinx. I'm not going to lie. But…" He sighed and frowned.

"You know it too. We can't keep doing this forever. Eventually, my team's going to realize that I'm not trying to beat you up. And the Titans are gonna realize that you still haven't sent us to prison. How's it going to look? We may not be heroes and villains when the uniforms are off, but we're still ourselves with them on. As much as I hate admitting it, I don't think I could beat you up when I'm being a villain unless I was pissed at you as a civilian. And I guess you can't take me to jail, otherwise you would have already."

He bit his lip. "You're right, Jinx, but…I mean…I'm sorry, but I don't particularly feel like worrying about that!" He took her hand back. "Jinx, I would do anything in the world to be with you. I-I…" His eyes opened wide and he stared into space for a few seconds, disbelieving. "I would become a villain for you." He said softly, wonderingly. She turned to him in shock, eyes opened as wide as his. "Y-You'd do something like that?" She asked incredulously. "For me?"

He nodded. He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. The motion sent a shiver all the way through her. He lifted a hand to cup her face, pulling it gently towards his own. This time there was no Gizmo to interrupt it. Wally grinned right before he touched his mouth to hers. The electric shock surprised them both.

He pulled back far too soon for both of them, but the movie had started. While the opening credits rolled, Jinx leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't do it. Superhero-ry may not pay well, but the perks of villainy are zilch. "


End file.
